Unexpected news
by Wilmafan
Summary: Will's life is about to change thanks to some unexpected news from the woman of his dreams. All thanks to a desire on her part and an empty bank account on his part.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **1.**

 _At age 26 she started to feel her biological clock ticking. She wasn't in a relationship, hadn't really been in one at all despite her age, but she had been seeing this guy back home in Virginia but it wasn't anything serious, they both knew that. She had broken things off with him when he insisted they take their relationship further then first base but she hadn't been ready for it yet. They had one of their infamous fights that night. The whole town new about it the next day and everyone thought of her as a prude for not "putting out" as her peers called it. She just wasn't ready to take that step and it was a big deal for her to take that step too. It's not just something you give away as if it's a box of chocolate or anything. It's something precious and something that should only be given to the person you love. And to be frank, she didn't really love the guy at all. She tolerated him just so she wouldn't be alone all the time but deep down inside she always knew he wasn't the one._

 _But that was years ago and here she was, at 26 years of age longing for a child. She wasn't really sure where the longing came for or why now; but she did know that she was ready. She just wasn't sure how to go from here. No adoption agency would grant her a child, being single and between jobs at the moment. She didn't feel like going out to find a potential guy to have a child with, even if it meant she only had to see the guy for one night._

 _She was at her yearly check up at the doctors when she came across an article in one of the magazines in the waiting room. She started reading and was so into the article she didn't hear her name being called. Thankfully the nurse knew her and walked up to gently shake her arm._

 _"_ _Emma Pillsbury?"  
"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I was deep in thoughts. Thank you!"  
The nurse gave her a smile and they both walked away, Emma still holding the magazine in her hand._

 _After her appointment she hurried home, took a shower and dressed in a pair of comfy pants and an old t-shirt from her high school years. She sat on her couch with a cup of tea in her hands and the magazine from the doctors' waiting room that she had forgotten to return. She quickly turned pages until she found the article she had started reading earlier, "How to have a child without a man in your life!"_

Emma looked up from her daydreams and out the window of her office at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. It was the news of freshman student Quinn Fabray's pregnancy that had caused her to slip back to a time in her life where she found herself in a situation not too far off from young Quinn.  
Of course Emma had been ten years older than Quinn at the time and Quinn knew who the father was. Emma had no idea. She had read that article in the magazine from her doctors' office, not being able to get the idea out of her head for a few years and ended up moving to Dallas, Texas to fulfill a dream of hers. She knew her mother and father wouldn't be too happy with the idea of her having a child on her own, especially one with a man that they knew very little about, if anything at all to be honest and they would most likely, no definitely not, like the idea of her having a child with a man that had not crossed of the ginger hair box but instead brown and curly.

A knock on her door drew her back into reality. As she looked up from her papers she was met with a grinning face, curly hair and green eyes. She smiled and waved him in.

"Hi Will, what can I do for you?"  
"Hi Emma! I was just wondering if you are free this Friday?"  
"Why?"  
"I was thinking that maybe, you know, we could hang out? Maybe have dinner together at my place around seven?"  
"Oh you know Will, I would love to…." She looked at him and could see a small smile forming on his handsome face. She really wished she could agree to dinner but she already had dinner plans of her own. "….but I really can't, I'm sorry. I already have plans for the entire weekend. And I can't change them, I'm sorry."  
"Oh that's okay, I understand. Maybe some other time then?" he asked hopefully  
"Yeah maybe." She said, herself hoping they could hang out in private at some point before she got too old and wrinkly for him to find her pretty. She was sure that he would still be as handsome as ever no matter how gray his hair might get or how many wrinkles he might have.  
They sat starring at each other for a while before Will cleared his throat and stood up.  
"See you later, Em." and he was out the door before she even got a chance to say anything.

As the last bell for the week rang out, Emma had already packed her bag and was out the door before any of the students had a chance to get to their lockers. She was excited to get home and start her weekend. It had been a long week at work and her home life had taken a toll out of her as well. It was hard enough to fall asleep when a certain Spanish teacher and Glee club director wouldn't stop dancing around her mind every night, not to mention the frequent nightmares her almost four year old daughter had every night waking Emma up as soon as she had managed to fall asleep.

As soon as she opened the door to her apartment a pair of tiny arms wrapped themselves around her knees and a giggle was heard bringing a big smile to Emma's face. She let her bag drop to the floor as she bent down and tickled the girl before picking her up, holding her close in tight hug inhaling her scent of baby shampoo.  
"Hi baby! Have you been a good girl for Maddie today?"  
"Hi mommy!" the girl said while nodding into Emma's shoulder as the two girls walked into the kitchen.  
Maddie, the young babysitter, walked in from the living room folding a sweater, greeting her employer and neighbor with a smile.  
"Hi Ms. Pillsbury! How was your day at work today? Any special visitors come in?" she gleamed at the older woman before her.

"Hello Maddie! My day has been good thank you, glad the week is over though. I've missed my princess so much this week and am now looking forward to two lazy days together." Emma smiled back, totally ignoring the second question like she hadn't even heard it.  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Any special visitors today?"  
"Oh Maddie, when will you stop? I've told you that there is nothing like that going on."  
"I will stop when you admit to yourself that you are in love with a certain colleague of yours."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma replied, feeling her cheeks blush, making her lean forward and kissing the head of her mini me who was now seated at the kitchen table playing with the sweater Maddie had been folding only minutes ago.  
"You know exactly what I mean Ms. Pillsbury and don't you dare pretend that you don't. I will let it go, as I always do. You two have a good weekend and you missy, be nice to your mommy." Maddie messed up the four year olds hair a bit causing the little girl to sigh and try to put her hair back in place.  
As Maddie left the Pillsbury's home, Emma opened the refrigerator door and took out the minced meat and pasta for dinner. Thankfully Maddie was an awesome cook and didn't mind preparing dinner a few times a week for Emma, today had been one of those days.

As they ate their dinner, little Olivia Pillsbury told her mother all about her day with Maddie and Emma listened as best as she could. Her mind, however, wouldn't stop imagining another dinner that she could've had tonight. She knew that she probably could've gone to Wills' tonight but she wasn't ready. She was sure that Maddie or her mother wouldn't have minded watching Olivia for a few hours tonight but she had missed her little girl all week, with having late SAT classes and a few late scheduled counseling sessions with the students she hadn't been able to spend much time with her little princess. And she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Emma always felt like the days, weeks, months and years flew by and she was determined to make as many memories with her little girl as possible and that meant turning down the man of your dreams every now and then.  
It hadn't been the first time Will had asked her to dinner. She wasn't really sure how many times it had been now but she was sure it was closing in to double digits. He sure was a persistent man and she knew that this week hadn't been the last time he would ask her.

After dinner they both got ready for bed and snuggled up on the couch to watch _Frozen_. It wasn't the first time watching it and it sure wouldn't be the last. Every single time they watched the film it had both the Pillsbury girls giggling when the troll's hassled Kristoff and Anna about being in love and they both sang along with all the songs, especially when " _Let it go_ " came on. The song always had the both of them dancing around in their seats, belting out the words like there was no tomorrow.

Later that evening when Emma was tucking her daughter in they talked about what to do the next day and they decided to go to the park if the weather allowed it, if not they would stay in and bake cookies. Maybe they would do both even.  
Just as Emma was about to leave the pink room with purple butterflies on the walls she heard the question she had been dreading since she found out she was pregnant all those years ago.

"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy?"  
Emma sighed and looked down at her feet. She could feel her tears well up, took a deep breath and exhaled as she turned around and walked back to sit down on her daughters bed.  
"Ollie, you do have a dad but it's complicated and I'm not so sure you would understand it right now. You're a little too young to understand right now sweetie. I will tell you everything one day though." She tried  
"No mommy, I will understand. I'm a big girl, almost four." The little girl held up four fingers to show her mother.  
"I know honey, I know. You are a big girl but this is very hard to understand. I'm not really sure even Maddie would understand this, okay?" Emma tried her best to get out of a difficult situation and a conversation she wasn't too found to have on a Friday night with her, almost, four year old.  
"But mommy, you will tell me one day right? After I've turned four? I know I will understand then, I promise mommy." The girl looked at her mother with her slightly larger green eyes; her ginger curly hair framing her innocent face as it lay sprawled out on her pillow. Emma smiled, leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead and whispered goodnight as she rose and left the room. She closed the door behind her and went back to the living room. Sitting down she contemplated the question she had been asked and started wondering about the unknown father of her baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **2.**

The weekend had flown by faster than Emma had hoped it to do. All of a sudden it was Monday morning and it was time to get back to work. As she entered the hallways of William McKinley High School she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. She couldn't really put her finger on it but it worried her. She felt like something would go wrong, that something was about to happen, she just wasn't exactly sure what it was or who it would happen to.

She tried her best to concentrate on her work for the morning and the few seniors who came in for consulting about colleges. She let a sigh of relief leave her lips as she heard the lunch bell ring. Grabbing her lunch box and cell phone she started walking towards the teachers' lounge. She saw her friends and colleagues Will Shuester and Shannon Beiste were already there at their regular table. Emma walked over and took her seat, opened her lunch box while greeting her friends and started eating her PB&J sandwich, listening to Will and Shannon's discussion about football. It startled her when her phone starting ringing and she almost dropped her cup of tea as she saw Maddie's name on her screen, thankfully Shannon was quick enough to grab hold of the cup before Emma dropped it. Picking her phone up, she hit the green button, lifting it to her ear.

"Maddie, please tell me everything is okay?" she said with a quivery voice.  
"Oh Ms. Pillsbury! I'm so sorry, I turned around for a second to get a wet wipe out of the bag and some stupid teenager ran right into her with his bike. She hit her head in the pavement and the paramedics just showed up. She won't wake up and I tried everything!" Maddie hysterically cried into the phone.  
"I'm on my way." Emma said as she stood up from her chair, turning around and leaving the lounge, not bothering to bring her things with her.

Emma heard her name being called after her and footsteps getting closer as she ran to her office gathering her personal belongings. Her whole body shook as she grabbed her purse and retrieved the car keys, turning around she smacked straight into the chest of Will Shuester.  
"Emma, what's going on?"  
"I need to go! Move Will!" Emma said, almost screamed at him as tears started to fall down her face. She felt Wills hands on her hips as he steadied her in front of him. She lifted her head only to be met with his concerned and worrying eyes. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped away a few stray tears.  
"Talk to me Em, what's going on? What's happened that's having you in such a state?"  
"I need to get to the hospital. She needs me and I need to go, now Will!"  
"Who needs you Emma? Who is Maddie?"  
"I don't have time to explain Will, I need to go. Please let me go!" Emma cried  
"Okay I'll let you go but I'm coming with you. You're not in a state to drive anywhere. C'mon, let's go! We'll just make a quick stop at my office so I can grab my bag and then to Figgins office to let him now. 2 minutes tops I promise." Will said as he took Emma's hand in his and guided her out of her office.  
They turned the corner and bumped into Shannon holding Will's bag, letting them know that she had already talked with Figgins and they were both cleared for the day. Will thanked their friend and he and Emma left the school, walking towards Emma's car in silence, students turning around starring at them.  
Emma wasn't sure if it was because they were leaving in the middle of a school day, holding hands or the sight of Emma in tears, probably looking like hell, but she didn't really care at all. She just wanted to get to the hospital and hear her baby's laughter echoing through the hallways as she entered through the sliding doors of the emergency room.

Will drove them to the Lima hospital in silence, wanting to ask his passenger what had happened, who it was they were going to see in the hospital but he didn't. He stayed silent the entire ride there. He had barely put the car in park before Emma had bolted out the car and into the emergency room. Will got out of the car and jogged up to the entrance, after making sure the car was locked. He looked around the waiting room for his red headed friend and found her, holding a younger girl. Will didn't recognize the girl but thought she couldn't be older than 18-19. She didn't look anything like Emma so he was pretty sure it wasn't a relative of hers. He knew very little about Emma's family; all he knew was about her parents and that she had an older brother, that they all lived in Virginia where she was from and that they were all gingers like her.

Slowly he walked over to the two women and made a fake cough to get their attention. Emma let go of Maddie and turned around, facing Will. Her eyes where bloodshot and so was the other girls'.  
"Oh, Emma!" Will said, sitting down next to her, grabbing her hand in his and squeezing it gently.  
"Will, this is Maddie. She's my neighbor and baby sitter."  
"Baby sitter? You have a child?" He knew this wasn't the right time to ask this, why else would she need a baby sitter if she didn't have a child? A part of him felt kind of left out, not having known about the child but he also knew Emma was a very private person so it didn't really surprise him either that he didn't know.  
"Yeah. A daughter, she's almost four. She was in an accident at the park." Emma explained, not daring to look at Will.  
"I was just getting a wet wipe out of my bag so I turned away from her for only a second and this kid ran her over with his bike. She hit her head and was unconscious. She's with the doctor right now but they wouldn't tell me anything because I wasn't a relative. They were waiting for Ms. Pillsbury to come but they haven't come out to get her yet." Maddie explained to Will, as fresh tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Will stood up and went to the front desk to ask about the little girl. As he got the attention of the nurse he realized he didn't know the child's name.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for information about a four year old girl, last name is Pillsbury, she came a little while ago with an head injury. Do you know anything?" he asked, smiling towards the nurse.  
"Are you her father?"  
"No, I'm a friend of her mother; she's right over there, the red head." Will said, turning around pointing in Emma's direction.  
The nurse looked in the direction Will pointed and asked him to get the mother. Will did as asked and walked back with Emma at his side and Maddie behind them.  
"Do you know anything about my daughter?" Emma asked as she walked up to the front desk nurse.  
"Your daughter's name is Olivia Pillsbury?" she asked, Emma nodded.  
"The doctors are still with her, ma'am. She's in good hands and one of the doctors will come out and talk with you as soon as they can, okay. Why don't you have a seat and I will go tell the doctor that you have arrived." The nurse smiled at the trio as she stood up and walked away.  
Will guided the two females back to the plastic chairs and they all sat down, one woman on either side of Will, desperately holding on to him in some way; Maddie leaning against his shoulder, her hands wrapped around his arm and Emma holding his hand in a tight grip.

It felt like a life time before a doctor came out and said Olivia's name but once she did Emma was on her feet before the doctor had even started saying her last name.  
"How's my baby?" Emma frantically asked  
"She's okay and she's awake asking for her mother." The doctor kindly smiled, putting her hand on Emma's shoulder reassuring the woman that everything would be okay.  
"Come with me and you can see her. I will explain everything as we walk." The doctor turned around and started to walk away from the trio.  
"C'mon Em, let's go." Will said, taking Emma's hand in his dragging her with him.  
"Olivia hit her head and passed out, as you know. We were concerned that there was swelling to the brain but we did a head scan as soon as she arrived but it didn't show anything. She does have a nasty cut, that required a few stitches, and a concussion though and she will need plenty of rest. She's a tough little girl, with a contagious smile and everyone loves her. She's been really brave through everything and, in her own words, she's a big girl and wasn't afraid one bit." The doctor said with a small laugh showing them to a door at the end of the corridor in the children's ward.  
Emma could hear her daughter's laughter echoing through the hallway as soon as they entered the children's ward and a big relieved smile spread across her face. She squeezed Will's hand and took off, entering the room and a loud scream erupted from inside.

"MOMMY!" The little girl wanted to jump off the bed and run into the arms of her mother but she barely had time to get her little feet out of the duvet before being crushed against her mother's chest in a tight hug. The girl's arms reached around Emma's neck as tears started to pool in her eyes. The day's events starting to catch up with the girl and seeing her mother again made everything real and she couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. She might've been a big girl but even big girls were allowed to cry and be frightened sometimes.  
Emma sat down on the hospital bed still holding Olivia in her arms, swaying back and forth.  
"Olivia?" a timid voice was heard from behind Will and a, still, scared Maddie walked around him and up to the bed were mother and child was still clinging to each other. The little girl lifted her head from her mother's chest and looked at her friend and baby sitter.  
"Maddie!" the girl exclaimed and jumped from her mother's arms into the waiting arms of the young adult. Both girls cried and Emma wiped tears from her cheeks as she looked eyes with Will, who was still standing just inside the door with a perplexed look on his face. Emma stood up, whispered something in Maddie's ear and walked over to Will. She took his hand and led him outside the room. They stayed just outside the door, Emma not willing to walk too far away from her daughter at the moment and wanting the little girl to be able to still see her as well.  
"Will, I know you're probably wondering what's going on here and I will explain everything to you but right now I need to be here, with my daughter. Thank you, for making sure I got here in one piece."  
"Emma, there's no need to thank me, you know that. And yes I do have questions but now is not the time. Go be with your daughter and call me tomorrow okay." He said squeezing her hand, that he was still holding on to.  
"I will." She said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Emma then turned and looked inside the room holding the most precious thing in her world, her whole life.  
"She's beautiful Em. And a very lucky little girl too."  
"Lucky, in what way?"  
"She's got you as her mother." Will whispered before he gave her hand a final squeeze and left Emma alone outside the hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **3.**

The next day Emma was able to bring her daughter home. They had spent the night at the hospital due to Olivia's concussion. Neither of them had slept that well so the two Pillsbury girls were exhausted when they entered the apartment. They hadn't been home more than a few minutes when there was a knock on their front door. Emma went to open the door but she already had a pretty good idea of who it was and she was right. Outside the door stood an equally exhausted Maddie, with blood shot eyes and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.  
"Oh Maddie, it's okay." Emma said as she gathered the young woman in her arms, hugging her tight as the girl started crying against her shoulder. They stood in the doorway holding each other for a while before Emma ushered inside and closing the door behind her.  
"Maddie, I don't blame you for what happened, you know. It could've easily have happened over the weekend when I was with her. Olivia is okay and nothing serious happened. Please don't blame yourself for this. It's no one's fault, it was an accident. If anything, we should blame the teenager on the bike for not paying attention and going too fast but even that wouldn't be right."  
"I know I was just so scared and she wouldn't wake up and I really didn't want to make that phone call to you. It's been my biggest fear since you hired me, that I would have to make that kind of call and I was just really afraid that you would blame me for everything and yell at me. That you would fire me and me and my mom would have to move again because you were so angry with me that we couldn't stay here and I really love living here and I love you and Olivia and I don't want to move again and I was just so scared."  
"Breath Maddie, I'm not angry with you, I don't blame you and you are not moving anywhere. You still have your job, I don't trust my little princess with just anyone and you know that. You are a god send and we love you just as much. C'mon let's go see Olivia and you two can hang out while I make us some lunch okay?"  
Emma led the girl to her daughter's room and the two of them hugged and started to play. All though there was a huge age difference between them, they got along great and played as if they were equals. Maddie was a young adult but she was still a small child on the inside and wasn't afraid to let her out. Emma guessed it was because she had to grow up all too young and help her mom after the father had died when she was barely any older then Olivia was now.

As Emma started to put together lunch for her and the girls she heard her phone ringing in her bag, which was still lying on the couch where she had left it when she got home. Running to get to the phone in time she pressed the green button just as the caller was about to hang up.  
"Hello! Who is it?" she answered, not having checked the caller ID.  
"Emma, it's Will." She heard from the other end.  
"Will, hi. I'm sorry I haven't called you but we haven't been home that long."  
"No no, it's okay. I wasn't expecting you to call me straight away either. Uhm, how did you get home by the way? I kind of stole your car yesterday, without even thinking about it. I'm sorry!"  
"Oh that's right, we took my car yesterday. I had honestly forgotten about that. I called us a cab so don't you worry about it. I will be staying home with Olivia for a few days, maybe the entire week, depending on how she is doing after tomorrow."  
There was an uneasy silence between them before Emma decided to take the bull by the horn, so to speak.  
"Listen Will, I know I have some explaining to do and I know you have questions as well. Why don't you come over tomorrow night and you can meet Olivia, officially, and maybe have dinner with us?"  
"I would love to Emma. Say hi to her from me and I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye"  
Will hung up before Emma had a chance to say anything and he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The following day went by slower than usual for Will. Even with Glee after school hours it was slow. He had lunch with Shannon, who had asked a lot of questions about what had happened the previous day. Will had only told her it was a family emergency and hadn't gone into any details. It wasn't his place to tell anyone that Emma was a mother, which would have to come from her when she felt ready for it. Besides he didn't know much himself so he couldn't even offer much information.  
During Glee club he got a text message from Emma asking if he could make a stop at Breadstix to pick up their dinner. She had ordered for all of them and she would pay him back when he got to her apartment. The Glee kids were watching their coach and they all smiled seeing him texting someone with a big grin on his face. They had all been a little worried about him for the last couple of weeks. They all knew he liked someone, and the girls plus Kurt had figured out that it was Ms. Pillsbury, and they figured that she didn't feel the same way or that he had found out that she was taken. He had looked kind of depressed and sad lately but they were very happy to see a smile on his face today and yesterday.

As Glee was over, Will was the first one to leave the choir room, almost sprinting out the doors of the high school. His nerves were on high alert and his hands were shaking while trying to open the car door. He took a deep breath and managed to open the door, got in and sped away. He wanted to stop at the apartment for a quick shower and pick up the little package he had picked up yesterday.  
It took him all of 20 minutes to freshen up, calm down and be out the door again. He stopped at Breadstix, picked up some flowers for Emma at the flower shop next door to the restaurant and was on his way to the woman of his dreams and her little girl.

His hands started to shake again as he walked in the hallway leading to the front door of Emma's apartment. He knocked on the door, waited a few seconds before he noticed someone struggling on the inside to open the door for him. He could hear a stern voice on the other side of the door and the jiggling of the door handle stopped. He smiled a little, guessing it was Olivia who had been told off by her mother for trying to open the door without her.  
All of a sudden the door opened and Emma was standing before him in a yellow blouse with a big bow in the front and emerald green pants that hugged her legs perfectly. He noticed a small hand clutching Emma's leg, red, curls and green eyes peeking out from behind her.  
"Will, hi. Come on in!"  
"Hi! Here's the food and these are for you." He said presenting the flowers to her. It was a collection of brightly colored lilies, carnations, asters, daisies and green button poms.  
"Oh Will, they are beautiful, thank you so much!" she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before walking into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.  
Left in the hallway was Will and Olivia. They looked at each other before Will got down on one knee, held out his hand and said  
"I'm Will and you must be Princess Olivia."  
The little girl giggled, nodding her head and putting her small hand in his larger one. Will took her hand in his, held it up and kissed the top of hand.  
"Now, I've been told that when you meet a Princess for the first time you should come bearing gifts." He said pulling a wrapped package out from behind his back. Olivia looked at the package with big eyes. Will put the gift in her hand, which he was still holding and the girl grinned at him before turning around.  
Emma was standing, leaning on the door post leading to the kitchen, smiling at the interaction between her friend and her daughter.  
"Look mommy, Will brought me a present!" the girl exclaimed showing her the wrapped gift.  
"I see. Did you say thank you?"  
The girl thought for a second, turned back around, ran up to Will and threw herself around his neck, kissing his cheek in the same spot her mother had done only minutes before.  
"Thank you Will!"  
"You are very welcome, Princess." Will said, hugging her back.  
He looked up and saw Emma still watching them, with a big smile on her face. She mouthed a thank you herself and he just smiled back at her.  
"Mommy, can I open my present from Will?"  
"Of course sweetheart. Let's go into the kitchen okay, you can open it at the table." She took her daughter's hand and they walked to the kitchen table, where Emma had placed the flowers from Will and the bag of food was resting on the kitchen counter. Olivia got into her seat and started to un-wrap her gift. Will sat beside her, watching the concentration on the girls face as she struggled with the tape.  
"Will, can you help me please? I can't get it open."  
"Here, let me have a look." He took the gift from her hands and tried to open it himself. Of course it was an easy task for him but for the sake of the child he pretended to struggle with the tape as well and it was well worth it to hear her laugh at his antics.

Emma was placing food on plates for the three of them as she heard Olivia asking Will for help and Will pretending to struggle with the task as well. She couldn't help smiling and thinking that he would make a great father one day.  
As the girl's laughter filled the kitchen Will sneaked a peak at Emma and noticed her smiling to herself. He wondered what was thinking about but figured it was probably a reaction to her daughter's laughter. He eventually managed to get all the tape loose for the girl so she could continue to open the gift herself.  
"Mommy look Will got me a doll who looks like me." The girl held the doll up for her mother to see. It was a soft doll with greenish eyes, red, curly hair and a green dress with red shoes on. It did look exactly like Olivia and Will had known straight away when he saw the doll in the store the day before, that it was the perfect gift for the little girl. He just smiled at the girl, happy that she liked it. Emma smiled as well and thanked him, again, as she put the plates on the table for them to start eating.  
Dinner was filled with stories told by Olivia, some that were true and some that she clearly had made up as she went. It took everything in both Will and Emma not to burst out in laughter at some of the things they were told but they restrained themselves not to embarrass their story teller.  
After dinner they all went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Will to the left and Emma to the right of Olivia. Hadn't they known better one would think this was something they did on a daily basis; having dinner and relaxing on the sofa afterwards. And it was, for Emma and Olivia at least. They were the family and this is exactly what they did every night after dinner. But this evening, they didn't change into their pajamas straight away but stayed in their day clothes and settled in with their guest to watch a movie. Olivia was the elected movie picker in the little family and tonight she chooses to watch one of her favorites, Finding Nemo.  
Half way through the movie, she fell asleep and Will offered to help Emma carry her to the little girl's room. He sat down on her bed, waiting for Emma to come back from the bathroom with the girl's pajamas. Emma changed the little girl while Will stripped back the cover and fluffed the pillows. While having her clothes changed, Olivia had woken up just enough to say good night to her mother and Will. As per usual, Emma closed the door behind her as she left the room and went back to the living room together with Will. She started to feel a little bit anguished, knowing all too well what was to come now that they were alone.

The adults sat back down on the couch, both too nervous to start their conversation, and continued to watch the end of the children's movie. As the credits started rolling Will glanced at Emma and turned around, facing her.  
"So, a daughter?" he started  
"Yeah, a daughter."  
"She's great, Em, and you're a fantastic mother."  
"Thank you." She smiled at him, basking in the praise she got. She knew she was a good mother but everyone has their doubts now and then so it's always nice to hear it from someone else, especially Will Shuester.  
"I guess you want to know the story, huh?"  
All she got was a nod of his head so she took a deep breath and started talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **4.**

"Well it all started when I was in around 26. I was starting to long for a child but I wasn't in any relationship so I figured having a child then was out of the question. Then one day I found this interesting article in a magazine I picked up at the doctor's office. It was about how women could have a child without being in a relationship and I had heard of it before, read a little about it but this article really described the process and what it meant. I ended up stealing the magazine and I think I still have it somewhere to be honest.

The method was using a sperm donor. It wasn't something that I wanted of course, I always knew I wanted a family and that it would be a traditional one; with a mommy, a daddy and a baby. But my longing was really strong and the method started to feel more and more interesting.

It took me a few more years to decide, I didn't want to go through with anything that drastic and then end up finding someone to have a family with. What if he didn't approve of my first child coming from a complete stranger?  
Well it was close to almost five years ago that I made the decision, packed up my life and moved to Texas. That's where I decided to have the procedure done. I didn't know anyone in Texas at all; neither did my parents of brother so it was the perfect place. I told my family that I had gotten a job in Dallas and that's why I needed to move. When I got there I was unemployed with only one mission in mind; to get pregnant by a stranger I would never meet.

I went to the clinic, singed in, met with a doctor and before I knew it I was inseminated and expecting a baby girl. All it took was one try and no one was more surprised than the doctor. She had said from the beginning that it usually took at least three tries before anything happened. In all her years of practice, this was the first time where it had been a success from the get go.

And, well here I am; 34, single and a mother to the most wonderful little girl."

Emma finished her story by wiping a tear from her cheek. She hadn't looked at Will for the entire time she told her story. It was just too hard. She was afraid of seeing disapproval, disappointment and disgust in his eyes. She was sure it was there so she was surprised as she felt Will's hand on her own, making her lift her eyes to his.

"Emma, I don't really know what to say. This wasn't exactly what I was expecting at all. For what it's worth, I'm glad you made the decision to go through with it. Olivia is a great kid and, as I said earlier, you're a fantastic mother."

They smiled at each other and sat back in silence once again. Emma was the one to break the silence almost 15 minutes later.

"Have you ever thought about it? Having kids I mean?"  
"Yeah sure, I've thought about it. But, like you, I haven't met the right person and I can't get a child on my own, like you did, so I will have to wait a while longer I guess."  
They fell back into silence for a few more minutes, both of them deep in thought.  
"You know, since you've told me a big secret of yours, you want to know one of mine?" he asked suddenly  
"Uh, yeah sure, if you want to share it of course. Don't feel obligated too just because I did."  
"No I want too. Uhm, when I was younger, in my mid 20's or something, it was straight after college. I couldn't find a job here in Lima, or anywhere in the state for that matter. I had a friend from college who got a job in Austin, Texas and asked if I wanted to come down and help him out for a bit. He worked as a high school football coach and need an assistant while his regular was out injured. I went down there and had a blast for a few months, then the regular assistant came back and I was out of a job. I stayed in Austin for a bit and spent time with a girl I met and got a long with. It was getting pretty serious but ended as soon as I found out she had been seeing my so called friend behind my back for the entire six months we had been going out. Anyway, I was short on money and need some fast cash to get a ticket back to Ohio. That's when I remembered something one of the teachers of the high school had mentioned that he had become a sperm donor to help paying for his son's medical bills. I looked into it and it paid pretty well. All I had to do was come in and make a few donations and I had enough for a ticket home. I had been staying with my friend while there but after everything I packed up and left. Without the money I didn't really have anywhere to stay so I slept wherever I could find some kind of roof over my head, whether it was under a bridge or in a shelter it didn't really matter. As soon as I had my money I hopped on a bus back to Lima and I haven't looked back once.  
The clinic said that I was to be sent a letter if someone used my donations and it was successful. It wouldn't say who used it or where they lived, it would only state that my donation had been of help and what gender the baby was. So far I haven't gotten a letter, so either someone hasn't chosen a brown, curly haired, green eyed song and dance man or my swimmers aren't as strong as they said at the clinic." He finished with a laugh.

Emma had listened with interest to his story but she had never in a million years could've figured out what he was telling her. Hearing that he had been a sperm donor in his younger years got her thinking. She remembered that the clinic in Dallas had mentioned that they had had a shortage of donors for a while and had samples sent to them from other cities in the state that had an overload of them. Maybe her donor had entered a clinic in Austin, she thought.  
She couldn't help but think that it had to be more than a coincidence that Olivia had features resembling Will. She had thought so since her first day at McKinley but she had kept those thoughts to herself. She put it down to wishful thinking on her part and there was no chance that it would true. However knowing this new information her suspicions started to grow again.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going. It's a school night after all." She heard Will say, breaking her away from her trail of thought.  
"Well at least one of us gets to sleep in tomorrow." She said with a playful smile. "Or at least until a certain young lady decides it's time to get up."  
Will stood up, reaching out his hand for Emma to take, helping her off the couch. He didn't let go of her hand until he got to the front door.  
"Thanks for telling me everything Emma, it means a lot that you felt comfortable sharing that with me. I'm just a phone call away, or a short walk through the school corridor, if you need anything, okay?"  
"Thank you Will. Thank you for not being judging and thank you for sharing as well. For what it's worth, I'm sorry things didn't work out with that girl in Austin."  
He smiled as he opened the front door.  
"I'm not." He whispered as he turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **5.**

A few days passed, Emma decided to stay at home with Olivia for the remaining week. Her nightmares had gotten worse after her accident and neither of the Pillsbury girls got enough sleep because of it. Olivia ended up sleeping with Emma every night and she was tossing and turning so much that Emma couldn't sleep at all, and then the nightmares the poor girl had kept her up for most of the nights making Emma staying awake with her. They were both walking around in a daze all the time, both tired and cranky. By the end of the week, they had just sat down to have a snack in the afternoon when there was a knock on their door. They weren't expecting any visitors, Maddie and her mother had gone out of town for the week since Maddie had been given the week off. As Emma opened the door she was surprised to find Will outside.

"Will! What are you doing here?" she asked curiously  
"Hi Emma, sorry for just showing up but I just wanted to see how you two are doing and check up on Olivia. I was getting a bit worried you know, you've never answered any of my texts and I was going to call you tonight but decided to just come here instead." He explained.  
"You've texted me? I haven't checked my phone for a few days." She retrieved her phone from the small table in her hallway.  
"Oh the battery has died; I guess I haven't really paid any attention to it. I'm sorry, didn't mean to get you worried. C'mon in. We were just about to have a snack, you want some?"  
Will nodded as he stepped into the apartment. Olivia had heard her mother talking and was in the process of leaving the table when Emma and their guest entered the kitchen.  
"Good afternoon Princess Olivia! How are you feeling?" she heard a male voice say.  
"WILL!" she yelled, jumped off her chair, ran across the floor and threw herself in his arms. Will just smiled at the happy child and lifted her up, hugging her tight. Emma just smiled and shook her head. It wasn't just her who had taken a liking to the cute teacher, her daughter was smitten as well and she had learned that on Wednesday morning.

 _"_ _Good morning Princess. How was your sleep? How's your head?" she asked entering her daughter's room.  
"Good morning, mommy. It was good; my head hurts a little bit. How was your sleep?" for only being, almost, four years old Olivia was very well behaved and very considerate when it came to other people's wellbeing, especially those closest to her.  
As they entered the kitchen to make breakfast Olivia asked her mother  
"Mommy, where is Will?"  
"What do you mean sweetheart?  
"Well Will was here when I fell asleep, is he still in bed?"  
"Oh honey, Will is probably at work right now. He went home to his apartment after you fell asleep last night. You know Will doesn't live here, he's just mommy's friend."  
"I know but I miss him. He was nice and he brought me a gift. I want to play with Will today mommy, can we call him? Please mommy!" the little practically begged her mother to call Will for a play date.  
"Maybe we can call Will tonight sweetie, right now he's working and we can't disturb him at work, right?"  
"Okay but promise we will call him tonight?"  
"I promise Ollie." Emma smiled at the pout on her daughter's face  
"So I take it you like Will then?"  
"Yes, mommy. I really like Will. Do you think he will play Princess and Princes with me? He called me Princess yesterday so he can be my Prince and we can get married and live happily ever after, just in the movies and books. Right, mommy?" The innocence of the little girl's fantasies and expectations was too adorable; it brought tears to Emma's eyes. She really wished there was a father around for Olivia to play Princess and Princes with, someone who would teach her how to play soccer in the summer, someone who would protect her from her nightmares and someone to hug her tight as they read stories before bedtime. Someone to teach her what a real man was and someone to love her unconditionally.  
"I'm sure Will would love to play with you honey. You can ask him tonight on the phone okay."_

They never got to make the phone call though. They were both too exhausted and spent that they forgot all about it and here they were, Friday afternoon about to have a snack together with Will.

"Did you come to play Princess and Princes with me, Will?" Olivia asked excitingly  
"I would love to play with you Princess and be your Prince but tonight I was hoping to take you and your mommy out for dinner. What do you say Em, you want to go out with me?"  
"I don't know Will, we never really go out. We usually order in and watch movies. Besides this has been a long week and we're both completely spent."  
"Oh okay, well how about I run to the store, get some groceries, come back here and make something for the three of us? I am a pretty decent cook and my lasagna is pretty well known in Lima. I just want to spend some time with you, Em. I really missed seeing you at work this week." He leaned across the table and put his hand on top of his, a smile plastered on his face.  
"I missed seeing you too. You don't have to make us dinner Will but you are more than welcome to stay if you want too. I know someone who would be excited if you did." She said looking at her daughter, starring at Will with hopeful eyes.  
"I would love to stay with you. So Olivia, how exactly do you play Princess and Princes? I don't think I've ever played that, will you teach me?" he asked turning towards the little girl, with a big smile on his face. The grin on the girl's face though was big enough to almost burst her cheeks.

After hours of dress up, Princess rescuing, promises for a happily ever after and an amazing dinner Olivia had fallen asleep exhausted in her bed with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes.  
Will and Emma were sitting on the sofa, each with a glass of wine in their hand talking about the week. Will filled her in on what's happened at school, what songs the Glee kids had sung, what Sue was up to and her latest nicknames for his hair. He told her about Quinn and her being thrown off the Cheerios, how Shannon was doing and about his frustration about his Spanish students lack of interest in learning the foreign language.  
Emma updated Will on Olivia's health, the check up with the doctor, the lack of sleep and the nightmares. It felt good to finally have an adult conversation and some relaxing time with someone other than her daughter. She loves Olivia to the moon and back but sometimes, and especially after a long week of only the two of them, she really missed having her family close so she could have someone to talk too. After she had relieved to her parents and brother that she had a daughter and how she was made; her parents had stopped talking to her and her brother was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to miss out on his sister or nieces life but he didn't want to be on his parent's bad side either. It ended up with him and Emma sneaking around their parent's to keep their communication a secret.  
After Emma's tenth yawn in two minutes Will urged her to go to bed, he would take care of the dishes for her before calling a cab to go home.  
Emma felt bad about him having to call a cab and refused him to do any kind of household so she convinced him to stay the night, sleep on the couch and if he still felt like doing the dishes in the morning he could help her with it.

The next morning found Emma well rested and surprised that she was alone in her bed; usually Olivia would've crawled in with her after a nightmare. She was also surprised she hadn't woken up by the little girl's screams during the night. Maybe playing with Will the night before had been tiring enough for her to sleep through the night.  
She walked silently out to the living room, halting immediately as she saw her daughter laying on Will's chest, his arm around her small body, both fast asleep with a content smile on their faces. Walking back into her bedroom, Emma snatched her phone from the night table and returned to the living room. She snapped a photo of the two sleeping together and set it as her background. She made a mental note to print the picture later for Will, she was sure he would love to have a copy of it. She would put it in a frame for him and put it on his desk on Monday morning as surprise.  
Setting her phone on the kitchen counter Emma got to work on breakfast. She took out ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. Normally they didn't really have any big breakfasts unless it was a special occasion and to Emma today was a special occasion.  
Just as she was about to go wake up her daughter and guest she heard a giggling noise from the living room.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty."  
"Morning Will!"  
By now Emma had walked into the living room and saw Olivia reach up to Will's face, pecking his cheek and cuddling close to him. Will's arm encircled her little waist in a tight hug. The pair stayed like that for a bit before they heard Emma speak.

"Good morning! Ollie, have you slept out here the entire night?"  
"No mommy, I had a bad dream and was gonna sleep with you but then I saw Will and wanted to sleep with him instead. He's a better pillow then you mommy." The little girl giggled as she and Will rose from the couch. They held hands on their way into the kitchen.  
"Morning Em." Will said, kissing her cheek as he passed her.  
Together the trio sat down and had breakfast. Olivia insisted that Will spent the day with them and he ended up spending the night on the couch again. Sunday came and he had to go home to prepare for a week of work and so did Emma. Maddie and her mother had come home late on Saturday so she showed up at the Pillsbury's on Sunday so Emma could get organized for work, do some laundry and clean up a bit. Maddie and Olivia had missed each other and had a lot of stuff to talk about, leaving Emma to dwell over the weekend spent with Will and how nice it had felt having him with them. They had felt like a normal, traditional family and even people had commented on it when they had been in the park on Saturday. Emma had tried to correct them but Will had simply said thank you and dragged Emma away from the people.

Monday came and reality hit. Spanish class was slow, Glee club was canceled due to more than half of the kids being home with the flu, and Emma had been busy with students all day; even during her lunch break. Will had hoped to be able to talk to her during the day but no such luck.  
Most of the week had passed before Emma had the chance to see Will and talk with him. She had printed the photo of him and Olivia from Saturday morning put it in a frame and was walked towards his office. He was sitting at his desk; head bent over some papers that needed grading. She knocked on the door, he looked up and waved her in.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"I have something for you; here." She gave him the framed picture, that was wrapped neatly in a blue and white striped gift wrapping paper with a small red bow on top.  
"What's this? You don't need to get me anything Em. Thank you though." He said smiling at her.  
Emma say down in the chair in front of Will's desk as he un-wrapped the gift carefully. Putting the paper in the waste basket he turned the frame around and gasped.  
"Is this from Saturday?"  
"Yeah, you looked adorable together; I had to take a picture of it. I hope you don't mind. I thought you'd might like to have a copy; here or at home."  
"I don't mind at all. Thanks Em, I love it!" he responded putting the frame down on his desk, removing the picture he had of his parents putting that on the shelf behind him instead.  
"I haven't seen you at all this week. How are you, how's Olivia doing?"  
"I know, it's been crazy around here this week. I think I've seen every student in this school, some even twice. I've been good. Olivia is, well she's been a little cranky this week actually. She keeps asking about you. She wants you come over and play with her. I think she's got a crush on you Will." Emma said with a smile on her face.  
"Well, I miss her and I would love to come over for a play date. Here's an idea; how about I take her for the day on Saturday, unless you two have any plans of course, that will give you some time for yourself to relax and do whatever it is you like to do on a day off. What do you say?"  
"Are you sure? She can be a handful Will, you really don't have too. You could just come over to our place and spend the day you know."  
"No no, I really want too. I would love to spend the day with the two of you but I can tell that you're exhausted Emma, you need a break. So how 'bout it?"  
"Well if you're absolutely sure, then yeah why not. I'm sure Ollie would love it!"  
"Great! I can't for Saturday. Any ideas on what we can do? I mean what does she like to do for fun, besides going to the park?"  
"I don't think it really matters to be honest. She would just love to hang out with you. But she's a girl; she loves to go shopping even at such a young age. She loves reading and really enjoys going to the library and just about anything really. As I said, she will be content to just spend time with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **6.**

Saturday came and Will was on his way to pick Olivia. Emma had been in charge of telling the girl about their plans for the weekend and the girl had been excited about the idea. She had asked her mother every day since if it was Saturday; Emma had been met with a pout every single time she said no.  
As he knocked on the door, he heard small feet running across the apartment and the very excited shout of his name as the door swung open. He felt arms hug his knees tight and a very jubilant hello echoing in the hallway.

"Hi Princess! You excited about our day?" he asked picking her up  
"YES! What are we doing today Will?"  
"What do you want to do?" he looked up and saw Emma leaning against the door frame to the kitchen smiling at them.  
"I don't know but can we please please please go to the library. I need new books."  
"Of course we can. Hi Emma, what are your plans for the day?"  
"Hi! I don't know, haven't planned anything really. Can't remember what you do on a day off mommy duty." She laughed.  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just don't stay inside and clean all day. Go outside, get some sun and relax. What time do you want us back?"  
"Dinner time okay? I'll have something put together by then and you can stay and eat with us if you want too."  
"Dinner sounds perfect. You got everything you need Ollie?"  
"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go! Bye mommy!"  
"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something little lady?" Emma asked bending down and holding her arms wide open in front of her. Olivia ran back inside and jumped into her mother's waiting arms, squeezing tight.  
"Love you mommy." Giving her mother a kiss.  
"Love you too baby. Have a good day with Will okay and I will see you later tonight."  
She let go of her daughter who went to stand by the door as the grown up talked a bit more.  
"You have my number; just call me if anything happens or if you have any questions.  
She's a handful Will so you don't really have to stay out until dinner if she gets too much for you or…."  
"Em, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll manage and if not we will come home, okay. Just breathe. I know this is a new situation for you but there's no need to worry okay. She will have fun and you will get a chance to relax, have some Emma time." Will tried to his best to keep her calm. He pulled her in for a hug, which she was thankful for.  
"I know, it's just I've never been away from her unless I've been at work. Take care of her okay and do not let her talk you into buying her stuff. She has enough of toys and clothes. She's very good at persuade people to buy her things that she doesn't need; including myself."  
They let go and smiled at each other before Will turned around, took Olivia's hand in his and they left Emma to fend for herself for a few hours.

Will and Olivia started their day in the park; they went on the swings, the slide, built castles in the sand, ran around and just laid in the grass watching the clouds fly by. They went for lunch at Breadstix, Olivia's choice. They managed to avoid being seen by some of the Glee club members; except for Finn who walked passed their table.  
"Mr. Shue!"  
"Hi Finn! How are you?"  
"I'm good. Who's this young lady?" he asked looking at Olivia, who had turned really shy and wouldn't look at the older boy in front of her.  
"This is Olivia, I'm watching her for a friend of mine."  
"Hi Olivia. I'm Finn, it's nice to meet you."  
"Hi Finn." She said, shyly  
"Listen Finn, please don't tell anyone I'm here okay. I don't want any other of the kids to come up. She's very shy and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."  
"I won't say a thing. Just text me when you're about to leave so I can distract everyone. Practically the whole Glee club is here with me and we're sitting close to the door."  
"Thanks Finn!"

After their lunch Will texted Finn to let him know they were leaving. It didn't surprise Will at all when he heard his kids started singing one of the songs they had practiced for Regionals lately. It was a good distraction and made a mental note to thank Finn for the help on Monday.  
Together, hand in hand, Will and Olivia made their way to the book store. Will wanted to pick up a book he had ordered and it was on their way to the library anyway. He ended up buying the ordered book plus a handful of new books for Olivia; he even found a book for Emma that he knew she would love.  
They skipped the library and looked in some stores instead for a while. Olivia found a pretty yellow summer dress with sequins on it that she refused to let go off. Will ended up buying it for her; as well as a pair of new shoes and a hair band to go with it. He feared Emma would kill him when they got home but he didn't mind at all. He was determined to keep the girl smiling and if that meant opening his wallet he was all for it.

"Will look, isn't it pretty?" the girl exclaimed as they walked through the store.  
"Yes it is but I don't think that will fit me. It's not really my color sweetie."  
"Not for you silly, for mommy! She would look really pretty in it, don't you think so Will?"  
"Yes she would. Do you think they have mommy's size?"  
"I don't know. What size do you think mommy have?"  
"I'm not really sure. Hang on!" he retrieved his phone from his pocket, located a store clerk and asked for an estimated size on Emma. He showed her a picture he had on his phone and after a little thinking they agreed that she was most likely a small and they did have the yellow dress in her size.

After their little shopping spree, besides the dresses for the girls Will got himself some new vests, ties (a yellow one) and a newsboy hat that Olivia chose for him; they went to the Little Squirts sports park.  
They played a ton of games, laughed and had a great time together before it was time to go back home.  
Olivia was tired after their day and Will carried her back to his car, she slept through the drive to her and Emma's apartment. He gently woke her up so she would be fully awake when they walked in but she wanted to be carried and throughout the day Will had realized he couldn't say no to her. He had Olivia on one arm, still half asleep resting on his shoulder, and their shopping bags in the other.  
Emma had heard them in the hallway so she opened the front door to let them. The first thing she noticed was the smiles on their faces.

"Hey you, did you have a good time?" she asked as Olivia leaned towards her mother's waiting arms  
"Yes, it's been lots of fun mommy. I missed you."  
"Aww, I missed you too sweetheart. So what did you do?"  
"We will tell you all about it during dinner. What have you done today?" Will asked as he closed the door behind him.  
"I actually went back to bed after you guys left and slept for a few hours. Then I had lunch and went for a walk. Ran into the Glee kids in the park. Talked to Quinn for a bit while the others ran around. Then I came home and started to prepare dinner."

They walked into the living room and sat down. Olivia went straight for the bags Will had positioned beside him on the floor.  
"Will, what did I tell you before you left?"  
"I know, I know but how can you say no to that face? She's just too cute and the pout she does when you do say no; the military should use that as a negotiation tactic!"  
Emma laughed and helped Olivia back into the sofa; positioning her between the two adults.  
First she brought out all the new books she got; _"I wish you more", "The wonderful things you will be", "You are my sunshine", "The story of the Nutcracker ballet"_ and an early learning activity book with numbers, letters and the clock in it. After all Will was a teacher and everything can't be just for fun, some things should be educational as well.  
Then she picked up the bag with her new dress in it.  
"Look mommy, isn't it pretty? Can I wear it tomorrow, please?" she held up the dress for her mother to see.  
"It's really pretty Ollie. It's still a little too early for summer dresses but you'll be able to wear it soon okay."  
"I also got new shoes and a pretty hair band. Look mommy, they match my dress. I will be the prettiest girl in the entire state, that's what Will said. Right Will?"  
"That's right Princess; but you already are the prettiest girl in the entire state. Next to your mommy." Will smiled.  
"Mommy, Will got you presents too."  
"He did? Will, you really shouldn't. The books and clothes, it's too much. I told you Will."  
"I know Em, but I wanted too okay. If it's the cost, don't worry about it. The books were all on sale and the rest; well I blame the pout. However, I did get you something." He handed her a bag with the dress and the book; _"The wedding"_ by Nicholas Sparks, it was the follow-up to The Notebook who Will had remember Emma mentioned a while back as her favorite book of all time.  
She first pulled out the book and her tears welled up.  
"I've been meaning to get this since it came out but never got around to it. Thank you!"  
She then pulled out the dress; a yellow knee-length dress with sequins at the top, just like her daughter's dress.  
"It's beautiful Will, thank you so much!"  
"Mommy, we have the same dress now." She heard Olivia say  
"Yes we do, sweetie."  
"Will even got a yellow tie so we can all match."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah he did:" Will said pulling out his tie from the bag that was left on the floor. It was the same shade as the dresses but it lacked the sequins which Will was very happy about, Olivia not so much.  
"Thank you Will, really. You didn't have to do this, any of this actually."  
"I wanted to. Besides, how often do I get a chance to spoil two beautiful women?"

Emma was just about to say something when she felt a tug on her hand.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **7.**

The following Sunday, Will woke up with a smile on his face. He had had a wonderful day yesterday and couldn't wait for the next time he got to spend some alone time with Olivia. He was also looking forward to the day he could spend some alone time Emma. He wanted to ask her out for a date but wasn't sure his heart could take a potential reject right now. It still hurt after his last girlfriend had broken up with him, however he wasn't really sure why it hurt so bad; if he was honest with himself he hadn't really loved the woman, his heart was already spoken for and had been for a few years now.

It was a slow Sunday for Will Shuester; he did some housework, grated a few Spanish tests, looked up songs for Glee practice and cooked dinner. The Sunday football game was on but he didn't really pay any attention to it, it was only background noises for him.  
When his phone rang around the time he was about to get ready for bed he was startled. Who would call him this late he wondered? As he picked up his phone from the sofa table he looked at the screen and saw a picture of Emma and Olivia. Quickly he answered the phone.

"Emma?"  
"I'm so sorry, Will, for calling you this late but Ollie won't stop asking about you and she's now in tears. Could you please talk to her for a bit?"  
"Yeah, of course. Give her the phone and I'll talk to her." He said smiling a little.  
"Will?"  
"Hey Princess, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"  
"I miss you Will. Can you come here?"  
"Oh baby, I wish I could but it's a school night and I need to get up early tomorrow just like you and mommy do."  
"But I miss you."  
"I miss you too Princess. How about you ask mommy if I can over and play with you tomorrow after I'm done working? How does that sound?"  
He could hear Olivia ask her mother, Emma wasn't too keen on her daughter getting so attached to Will but she didn't really blame the girl either; Will was a hard man to resist and pretty much every female he came across wanted him in some way, she was sure.  
"Will?" it was Emma, he could hear Olivia wail in the background and it broke his heart into pieces.  
"Yeah, Em?"  
"I'm sorry but I don't think it's such a good idea; you and Olivia spending all this time together. I'm sorry! I just don't want her to get too attached and then something happens and you won't be around anymore."  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere Emma! If I wasn't I wouldn't even care about her or you now and you know I do; probably more then I should." The words were out before he knew what he was saying but it was too late to take them back now.  
"I care too Will and that's why I need you to back off, I'm sorry." With that being said Emma hung up and left Will starring at his phone in disbelieve.

It took him a few hours before he managed to fall asleep that night but it only took him seconds to be wide awake as his phone rang in the early hours of Monday morning and he saw the same picture on his screen as he had seen hours earlier. He never got a syllable out before Emma's frantic voice was heard over the line.

"She's gone! I can't find her anywhere, Will!"  
"What's going on? What are you talking about?"  
"Ollie! She's gone Will!"  
"What do you mean; gone?!" as he said that he was already out of his bed, half dressed and on his way out the door, his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, sweater thrown across his other shoulder and car keys in his hand. He ran down the stairs and out the door in a hurry.  
"We went to bed an hour after our call to you earlier; it took me almost the entire time to calm her down and into bed. I went to my room, fell asleep and I woke to go to the bathroom and I always go check on her if I get up during the night. She wasn't in her bed, I had just been in the bathroom and she wasn't there. The entire apartment is empty and her shoes are gone!"  
"Emma, take a deep breath okay. I'm on my way over; I will keep an eye out for her. In the meantime, call the police and if you haven't yet; get Maddie and her mom to help look for Ollie and keep you company okay. Hang in there honey, I'm on my way and Ollie is gonna be home before you know it!" they hung up and Will drove slow enough not to miss seeing anything on his way over to Emma's but fast enough for it to not take too long to get there.

As he got closer to Emma's apartment he could hear sirens in the distance. He said a silent prayer that it was the police on their way in his direction and not the ambulance because someone had found an injured little, almost, four year old alone in the dark morning hours.  
As he was only one block away from Emma his eyes caught sight of something as the headlights of his car shone on the street before him. He slowed down a little and his eyes grew bigger as he got closer to the object. He slammed on the breaks, threw the car in park and was out the door before the car had come to a complete stop.  
"Olivia!" he screamed as he ran across the street and dropped down on the front lawn of someone's house.  
The little girls head lifted off the ground as she heard her name echoing through the houses.  
She felt strong arms wrap around her and lifted her off the ground.  
"Daddy!" she sobbed into his t-shirt, as her tiny hands gripped thigh on the fabric.  
"Oh baby! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Will asked as he swayed them both back and forth, tears threating to spill from his eyes as he felt the little body press further into him  
"My foot hurt and I'm cold." Will grabbed her feet and looked them over; her left foot looked swollen, a little red and it was angled in a weird position. Even in his untrained eye, he knew it was broken and his heart broke for the little girl.  
"What happened?"  
"I tripped and then it just hurt."  
"Okay, honey. Let's go back home to mommy okay? She's really worried about you and so was I." he lifted himself and Olivia up off the ground, walked back to his car and sat her down in the passenger seat, closed her door and ran back to the driver's side. Before he sped off, he sent a short text to Emma and then they were on their way.

Emma's phone beeped and she quickly grabbed it. A sharp intake of breath was heard across the apartment, all heads turned in her direction as she opened the text from Will.  
"I got her!" was all it said and Emma broke down in loud sobs as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
To Emma it felt like hours before Will stepped over the threshold with her baby but in reality it only took him 3 minutes after sending her that text message.  
Olivia was being held close to Will's chest as he entered the apartment. Emma was at his side instantly and at the sight of the older Pillsbury girl who held his heart in a tight grip he put his free arm around her and pulled her close. Both females sobbed into his neck as he tried to calm them both down as best as he good without breaking down himself. He managed to get Emma calm enough to have her walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. He sat as close as possible to her with Olivia leaning into her mother, hugging her tight as new tears fell from her eyes.  
They sat like that for a while before a police officer, Officer Paul Black, cleared his throat next to Will. All three occupants of the sofa looked up at the kindly, smiling officer.  
"I'm glad you're back in safe arms little lady. But you had us all worried; could you tell us where you were going?"  
Olivia looked a little shy at the gentle question and she knew she was in trouble.  
Before she could say anything, Will spoke up.  
"Before she tells you, could you please get a paramedic in here? I think her ankle is broken and I'm sure she's in pain and shock is the only thing blocking it for her right now. I want someone to look her over first."  
"Of course." The officer called over the paramedics on his radio and remained waiting with the trio.  
Will caught Emma's worried and scared eyes above Olivia's head. With a small smile he calmed her down and she smiled back at him.  
The paramedics checked on Olivia, her foot was indeed broken but it seemed to be a clean brake so it would heal perfectly, it did need an x-ray to be sure though.  
Emma rode with Olivia in the back of the ambulance, not wanting to let her daughter go just yet. Will followed in his car so he could take them all home afterwards. He had promised the police officer to call first thing, after they had all gotten a nice rest, so he could get a statement from Olivia.  
It was in the car on the way to the hospital that he realized that Ollie had called him daddy when he found her.

As he entered the hospital, he found Emma in the waiting room all alone.  
"Where's Olivia?" he asked as he got closer to her  
"X-ray. She was crying Will. I wanted to go with her but they wouldn't let me. You just missed her cries." Tears were ones again falling from Emma's eyes.  
She fell into Will's arms, crying against his strong chest, his warm hands smoothly ran up and down her back,  
"I realized something on my way here." She heard him say as she pulled away from him slightly, she noticed tears in his eyes."  
"She called me daddy." Emma looked puzzled at this  
"When I found her; I screamed her name and when I got to her and gathered her in my arms, she cried into my shirt and called me daddy. It didn't register until just now." A small smile grazed his face as he said the words.  
"Will I've been meaning to ask you something?" Emma said gently as she pulled away from him completely, walking towards the plastic seats to sit down.  
"Em, what is it? Is something wrong?" Will grew concerned at the look on Emma's face.  
"No no, nothing's wrong per say. Well I guess that all depends on your reaction on what I want to ask you. Okay, so here goes nothing…"  
"Olivia Pillsbury?" a nurse's voice was heard saying. Both Will and Emma flew out of their seats.  
"Olivia is done with the x-rays, she wasn't happy about it but one of our nurses sang to her and calmed her down. After that everything was going just fine. She's in our plaster room, asking for her mother and Will. Follow me." As they walked through the halls Emma grabbed Will's hand.

As they neared the plaster room they could hear singing, a male voice and a little girl. They stood in the door way and watched the girl smile and giggle through a silly rendition of "The Alphabet song".  
"Mommy! Will!" it didn't take too long for Olivia to notice the grownups.  
"Hi Princess! How you feeling?"  
"I'm good. Mr. Martin is silly mommy. He keeps messing the ABC's up." The girl giggled. Emma smiled a thank you towards the nurse.  
"Hi Ollie!" Will said gently, walking around Emma.  
"Hi Willie!" the girl giggled. Will just smiled at her, squeezing her hand.  
"Okay Olivia, it's time to choose a color. Do you want a pink, yellow, purple, blue, red, black or green cast?" the nurse, Martin, asked.  
"Can I have everyone?" she asked timidly.  
"Mom, can she?" the nurse turned to Emma.  
"If that's what you want honey, of course!"  
"YAY! But no black. I don't like black, it makes me sad."

Half an hour later the girl donned a colorful left foot as Will carried her out the door of the hospital, Emma's hand safely in his.  
Will drove them back to Emma's apartment; both Emma and Olivia fell asleep in the car. Will carefully carried Olivia into their home, positioning her on the sofa. He ran back out and lifted Emma out of the car, just as gently. Emma stirred in his arms and asked for Olivia; Will told her she was okay and in the house. He carried Emma into her bedroom, laid her down on the bed and gently shook her.  
"Emma, wake up. You need to change and get into bed. I'll take care of Olivia, just go to sleep and I'll see you in a few hours. I'll call Figgins and let him now we won't be in for work." Emma nodded and smiled at him as he left the bedroom.  
Will picked up Olivia, went into her bedroom, carefully removed her sweater and put a pink pajama top on her. He stripped down the bed, laid her underneath the duvet, leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight before he left and laid down on the sofa.  
A few hours later Will felt a small hand on his shoulder.  
"Will, wake up."  
"Mmm, I'm awake. Ollie?"  
"No Will, it's me." He heard Emma's sweet voice say.  
"Emma, what's up? Is Olivia okay?"  
"She's sleeping Will. I just remembered something."  
"What?" Will asked sitting up, mentioning to Emma to have a seat next to him.  
"Remember in the hospital, I said I wanted to ask you something?" Will nodded his hand, looking intensely at Emma.  
"Well, ever since we had that talk, you know about how Olivia came to be and you telling me about earning extra money. I've been thinking about that and I remembered that my doctor had mentioned they had been short on donations for a bit and had had samples sent to them from other cities in Texas the week before I walked in. Austin had been one of the cities, Will. And I can't help but notice a few things about Olivia that I notice in you also."  
"What are you saying Em?"  
"I'm saying that I would like to make a paternal test with you and Olivia. Would that be okay?" Emma looked down at her fidgety hands that were resting in her lap, not daring to look in Will's direction.  
Will didn't really know what to say to this. He had noticed a few things himself, mostly facial features; the shape of her eyes, her smile and, maybe the thing that stood out the most, her curly hair.  
"Yeah, that would be okay Emma. I would like to know. But even if it turns out that I'm not her father, I would love to be that part in her life anyway. I love her, Em, and I can't imagine my life without her, or you, in it. The two of you are my girls and I would do anything for you, you know that right?" Will took hold of Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at her and smiled, hoping she would get the message. Emma smiled back and lean into him, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt Will's head rest on top of hers.  
"I don't want things to be different Will. The test will only be to confirm or deny my suspicions but, like you said, no matter what it shows, you will be her daddy no matter what. She loves you too Will, I hope you know that."  
"I know. So what now? I mean, if we both want me to be her daddy, what happens between us?"  
"I don't want to mess this up, you mean way too much to me. Like I said once, you're a lot to lose Will and I don't want that to happen. I honestly don't know if I would be able to survive that." They remained silent for a while, both in deep thoughts; Will's thumb running across Emma's knuckles as Emma's other hand held on to his arm tightly. After a little while Will took a deep breath and said  
"How about we do the test tomorrow after we've talked to the police, they still want a statement from Olivia so they can close her case. We wait for the test result to come back and we discuss this more then. In the meantime, we act like we do know; like best friends, taking care of a wonderful kid together and see where things take us? Baby steps Em."  
"Baby steps, that sounds good." Emma looked up at Will with a smile. They looked at each other for a long time, both their eyes flicking between the others eyes and their lips. Without thinking Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against Emma's. They both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other, pressing their lips together more and a small moan was heard through the living room. Emma could feel Will turning towards her, his hand on her face and his tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss. At the feeling of his tongue, Emma gasped in surprise and Will took that as an invitation and pushed the tip of his tongue inside her mouth. Emma couldn't even remember the last time she had been kissed like this; she wasn't even sure she had ever been kissed like this before.  
Before it got too heated and they did something they would both regret, Will pulled back, pecked her lips one last time and smiled as Emma had her eyes closed still and her lips slightly parted.  
"Baby steps." Will whispered before standing up, going into the kitchen to get a large glass of cold water. He could go for a cold shower though but the glass of water would have to do right now.

He heard a door open and the sound of a tiny voice say mommy, he heard Emma stand from the sofa, walk across the living room and pick up her daughter while talking with her in a small voice. The two walked into the kitchen and Olivia's eyes lit up at the sight of Will still being there.  
"Will, you stayed!"  
"Of course I did. How are you feeling Princess?" he asked lifting her out of Emma's arms, holding the little girl close in a tight hug.  
"I'm sleepy but good. Are you staying the whole day Will?"  
"Do you want me too?"  
"Yes! We can play and watch movies together."  
"I would love to stay honey, are you okay with the Emma?"  
Emma only nodded, not really sure what to say to him without blushing or wanting to throw herself at him and take him right here on the kitchen floor. It was a new feeling for her but she liked it, she liked it very much. It was exciting and thrilling and it made her heart swell thinking that maybe, just maybe, Will wanted the same thing as her; a life together, raising her daughter as their own and potentially have more babies in the future, this time made out of love and in the old fashioned way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **8.**

Will had called the police officer from the night before and asked him if he could take Olivia's statement in her own home; it would make her more comfortable and she was still pretty tired after the long and eventful night.  
There was a knock on the front door, Will opened it and welcomed Officer Black inside. Emma and Olivia were sitting on the couch talking quietly as Will and the officer walked in. Together Will and Emma had explained what was going to happen and that Olivia had to tell the officer everything that had happened and why she had run away. They had also explained that they weren't angry with her and that she wasn't in any trouble but they needed her to be honest and tell the truth.

"Hello Olivia. I'm glad that you're smiling today. Do you remember me?" the officer asked gently as he sat down in the chair in front of the two Pillsbury's. Olivia nodded as she eyed the large brown haired with blue eyes in a dark blue uniform.  
"Okay, good. Now would you like to tell me what happened last night that made you go out on your own so late?"  
"I don't want too mommy." The girl cried and hid her face in Emma's blouse.  
"I know sweetie, but remember what me and Will said earlier? You're not in any trouble and we're not angry with you. We just want to know what happen okay?"  
"I like your cast, it's very colorful. What's your favorite color?" The officer tried. The girl looked up at him, with a shy smile on her face.  
"I like all colors but not black; it makes me sad, but yellow is my favorite."  
"No way! It's my favorite too!" the officer smiled big.  
"It is?"  
"Yeah, of course! It reminds me of the sun and summer and I love the summer. It makes me happy."  
Olivia tried to get off of Emma's lap but with her leg in a cast it was hard for her to get around. Emma lifted her down on the floor, Olivia shuffled on the floor to the officer, lifted her arms up; asking to be picked up. Officer Black leaned forward, after glancing at Emma and Will for permission first, picked up the girl and situated her on his knee.  
"I like you!" Olivia said, hugging the officer.  
"I like you too. Now, do you think you could tell me about last night?" he tried once more. Olivia looked a little shy and scared but took a deep breath and started talking.  
"I wanted Will to come over but mommy said no so we called him. I talked to him for a little. He said he would come over if mommy was okay with it but she wasn't. I was really angry and sad with my mommy. When I knew mommy was sleeping I got dressed and left. I just wanted to give Will a good night hug and kiss, I missed him. I love Will and wanted him here." Tears had started to roll down the girls face as she told her story and it was the same with her mother and Will; tears were falling down their cheeks as well and they held on to each other tightly as they continued to listen to their little Princess.  
"When I got outside, I didn't know where to go. I have never seen Will's house but I remembered he went to the left after our play date so I went that way. I knew I would find him and I knew he would be happy to see me. After a while my feet started to hurt so I sat down. When I got back up I tripped on something and my leg started to hurt really bad. I couldn't walk any longer and that's where Will found me. I was so happy to see Will, I started crying and I called him daddy. I know he's not my daddy but I want him to be. I don't know my daddy and that makes me sad. It's all black in my daddy heart but it's starting to be yellow because I've got Will." The little girl explained everything only in a way that little four, almost, year olds can do; like it was the most sure things in the world and everything made complete sense.  
Hearing her words Will broke down completely. He got up and collected Olivia from the officer's lap, held her close and walked into her room. He wanted to be alone with her for a bit. Emma wiped her tears from her face, looked at the officer and started talking.  
"Will have always wanted kids, especially a little girl and he loves Olivia so much. He was so worried about her when I called and said she was gone. They haven't known each other more than about two weeks but they have a special bond. Do you need anything else from her or is she done? I honestly don't think she has any more to say."  
"No I don't need anything else, she's done. And I totally understand about Will's feelings. I don't have any children of my own but I want too. It's not so easy for a single, gay man to have kids so I will have to wait a while longer for that to happen. I'm glad Will have you and Olivia. Please tell them both thank you and if there is anything you need or if any of you have any questions, please give me a call. Take care!" with that Officer Black left the apartment.  
Emma decided to give Will and Olivia some time and opted to start preparing dinner instead.

Inside the little girl's room Will was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door, holding a confused Olivia in his arms. She didn't say anything, just sitting there in the arms of the man she considered her daddy. She was carefully caressing his check with one hand and playing with the curls at the back of his head with the other; eventually Will relaxed and calmed down enough for Olivia to lean back and look him in the eyes.  
"Did I say something bad?"  
"No honey, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just happy that's all."  
"You don't look very happy Will. You look sad. I don't like sad." He could see her eyes tearing up a little.  
"I don't like sad either, Princess. Do you know what I do like though?" Olivia shook her head.  
"I like you. No, I love you Ollie, and my heart has been a little black too for a long time. But now that I've met you, it's starting to turn yellow again."  
Olivia could only stare at him with her big brown eyes, tears pooling in them as she threw herself around his neck, holding on tight.  
"I love you too daddy! Can I call you daddy?"  
"You know what, I would love it if you called me daddy but why don't we wait a little for that okay? Me and mommy have talked and we're gonna go to the doctor and do a test. Do you remember what mommy told you about your father?"  
"Yes, that it's comp….compl…I don't know the word." Olivia pouted  
"Complicated? Yeah, well she's right about that. It is very complicated sweetie and we will tell you all about it one day, soon I promise. But we need to do this test first before we can tell you okay. This test will show us if I am your real father or not. And I really, really hope that I am because I want to be. But do you know what?"  
"No, what?"  
"Even if it shows that I'm not your father I will still love you and I will ask your mommy if she's okay with you calling me daddy because I really love hearing you say that!"  
At this, Olivia hugged Will and they remained seated by the door for a while longer. Will could feel the girl relax against his chest more and more as her breathing evened out. As he was sure she was asleep, Will stood up and carried her to the bed, carefully putting her down. He kissed her forehead and started to walk away.  
"Don't go daddy!" a small, sleepy voice was heard. Will smiled and walked back to the small bed, laid down and pulled Olivia close to his chest; closing his eyes he fell asleep as well.  
It was only minutes later that the door opened, Emma peeking inside and smiled to herself at the sight of her daughter cuddled up on the strong chest of the man of her dreams. She went back to the living room, picked up the throw rug that was hung over one of the chairs, went back to Olivia's room and covered them up before re-entering the kitchen to have a silent and relaxing dinner on her own.

An hour later Will walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the curls on his head was a mess and his t-shirt had stains from tears and drool on it.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey you! Good sleep?" Emma asked smiling at him  
"Yeah, I did actually. I'm sorry Em."  
"What on earth are you sorry about Will?"  
"Earlier. I didn't mean to break down like that and just leave you with Officer Black. I'm feeling a bit ashamed to be honest."  
"Oh Will, don't be. You have nothing to feel ashamed about or anything to apologize for either. I completely understand and if you hadn't reacted like that I'm pretty sure I would've broken down completely and made a total mess of myself. And you know how I feel about messes." Emma stood up, walked over to Will; who was leaning against the wall in her kitchen, she took both his hands in hers, put them on her back and wrapped her arms around his neck; she held on tight as they embraced.  
The hug lasted for several minutes before she felt Will starting to shake and tear drops fall on the side of her neck. Emma just held on tighter and before she knew it, tears were falling from her eyes as well.  
When they let go of each other they wiped the tears from the others face, smiled and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"What did you and Olivia talk about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, I'm just curious."  
"We talked about me being her daddy, the test we want to do and that we're going to ask you if she can still call me daddy even if it turns out I'm not her father."  
"Oh!" was all Emma could say. Of all the things they could've been talking about, that wasn't what she thought she would hear. Although a small part of her had hoped it would be something like that, she didn't dare to get her hopes up.  
"Are you okay with it?"  
"Yes, of course I am Will. I want her to have a daddy, you know that, and I would be honored if that were you. I know you love her and she loves you so much. I wouldn't want anyone else to be her daddy." Emma smiled at him and was met with the biggest smile she had seen in days from him.

A cry was heard from Olivia's room and both adults flew up and ran into her room. She was lying on the floor, tears in her eyes and her face filled with pain. Both Emma and Will crouched down beside her, Emma wrapping her in her arms.  
"What happened Ollie?"  
"I woke up and wanted to see you, but I forgot about my leg and now it hurts."  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry. C'mon, let's get you some pain killers and you and Will can have some dinner okay."  
They walked back out to the kitchen, Will heated the dinner from himself and Olivia; Emma got the children's Ibuprofen out for her daughter. She kept the two company as they eat. Afterwards the small family of three sat down to watch Cars, eat popcorn and just relax together. That night Will didn't sleep on the couch or his own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **9.**

A few weeks later they were expecting the answer back on the parental test they had done. Will had spent the weekends with the Pillsbury girls but opted to sleep at his own apartment on school nights. Olivia wasn't very keen on him leaving them at the end of the night but she understood as well. For being so young the little girl was very smart and understanding.  
As Will came home on Friday afternoon to pack a small bag for the weekend and get some other things he needed he found a letter in his mail that stood out from the rest. He carefully eyed the closed envelope with hesitant eyes, not really sure what to expect when he opened it. He really should wait to open it together with Emma, that's what they had decided but he couldn't wait; he needed to know before he got there. He carefully opened the envelope and sat down at his kitchen table, he unfolded the letter, read it over and put it back; stood up, gather his things, making sure he had the letter with him, he left his apartment. He made a few stops along the way, sent a quick text to Emma that he would be a little late but would make it before dinner.

It was a nervous Will that entered the Pillsbury home a little later than planned but just in time for dinner. Olivia heard the front door open and close and took off towards the hallway in a hurry.  
"Daddy!" she threw herself in the expecting arms of Will as he had bent down, hearing her feet across the floor. Her cast had come off earlier that week and although the doctor had warned her to take it easy for a few more weeks she sometimes forgot all about it when she was really excited; and hearing the arrival of the man she called daddy was more exciting than anything in the life of a four year old little red head.  
"Hi Princess! How're you doing today? How's the leg?"  
"I'm good daddy. The leg is too, see." She held out her leg to show him it was doing good, her head never leaving its place against his shoulder.  
"That's good baby. Where's your mommy?"  
"In the kitchen. We're having chicken tonight, my favorite." She smiled at him.  
They walked into the kitchen, finding Emma pulling the chicken out of the oven. She placed the poultry on the kitchen bench, feeling Will's arm sneak around her petit waist and his nose snuggling into her neck, putting a small kiss there. Emma put her hands on his, squeezing it, acknowledging his arrival and thanking for the kiss.  
They all sat down to eat, talking about their day. Emma kept looking at will weirdly throughout the dinner; something was up and she was determined to find out what it was. Olivia went to the living room to pick out tonight's movie selection while the adults put away the left overs and took care of the dishes in the kitchen.  
"Will, is something wrong?"  
"No, why should it be?"  
"I don't know, but something has happened. You have that look."  
"What look? I don't have a look!"  
"Yes you do. Whenever something is on your mind, something that you're dying to tell, you get this look in your eyes and a creepy smile on your face; and you've got that look tonight. What's going on?"  
"Nothing can get passed you, can it?" he said, pecking her lips on his way to his weekend bag that was still in the hallway.  
"Not when it comes to you, no." he heard from behind him.  
As he re-entered the kitchen he was holding an envelope in his hand. Emma looked at him, the envelope and back up at his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait. I had to open it at home, ones I figured out what it was. I just needed to know straight away. Please don't be angry with me. It was burning in my hand and just had to open it."  
"It's okay Will, I probably would've done the same thing. So what did it say?"  
Instead of pulling the letter out, he put it on the kitchen counter, unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Will, what are you doing? Olivia is in the other room and you know I'm not ready to take that step yet!" Emma's eyes were even bigger than normal; something Will wasn't sure was even possible until now.  
He didn't say anything; instead he just simply continued to unbutton his shirt with a smirk on his lips.  
As the last button was released from its whole, he took the shirt off completely, putting it on top of the envelope that held the answer to his whole world. He turned back around to face Emma with a huge smile on his lips this time. Emma's eyes were focused on his as he turned around, slowly her eyes travelled down to his chest, reading the words that were written across his t-shirt;

 _I'M A DADDY_

Emma's eyes teared up at the words and she fell into the awaiting arms of the man in front of her. Will was crying as well and as they stood there in the kitchen it dawned on them that they had a child together besides the fact that they had never even been intimate with each other. It was a very complicated situation but one that they couldn't be more happy about.

Olivia had heard her mother squeal and laugh in the kitchen and not wanting to be left out of any fun, she found herself walking in to the kitchen to find her parents in each other's arms, crying.  
"Is something wrong, mommy?" she asked innocently  
"No honey, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect, just perfect." Emma answered, pulling away from Will.  
"But you and daddy are crying?"  
"Yeah, we are but they are happy tears. We got some good news today. C'mon let's go sit down and we will tell you all about it." Will picked her up, grabbed Emma's hand and walked them all to the couch. He sat down, one girl in his lap and one leaning against his chest; all three had their hands connected in the little girl's lap.  
"Do you remember when you asked about your daddy and mommy said it was complicated?" Olivia nodded at this.  
"Do you remember when I told you that we were going to have a test done to see if I was your father?" again the little girl nodded.  
"Well today we got the answer back on those tests and that's me and mommy is so happy. The test shows that I am, in fact, your father, Ollie. Do you understand what that means?" The little girl shook her head no, a little confused by everything.  
"I didn't think you would. Okay, so when I was younger, before you were born, I did something so I could earn a little money. What I did isn't something for little ears to hear but what I did could possibly help young girls and couples to have babies. One of those young girls was your mommy. But mommy and I hadn't met yet, we didn't know each other. But despite that I helped mommy to have you. Do you follow?" the girl hesitantly nodded.  
"Okay, so when you make a baby, like mommy and I did, that baby gets things from both the mother and father. Like you; you got your red hair and big eyes from mommy but you got your smile and curls from your daddy. Now when mommy and I met, I didn't know about you. I didn't know about you until that day when you hit your head in the park, when you were there with Maddie; do you remember that day?" he was met with another nod.  
"Well, after that day both mommy and I started thinking. I thought that something about you were very familiar and even looked at pictures from when I was your age and I noticed that you looked like me, except for the red hair and your eyes of course. And mommy thought that some of the things you do; like pinch your nose when you don't want anyone to see that you're about to cry, or how you run your hand through your hair when you get upset," Will said while running his hand through Olivia's hair " and she thought about how I do the exact same. That's why we wanted to have that test done. And that test came back today and it says that when mommy was younger and wanted a baby, she chose the father of her child to be me, even though we had never met."  
"So I can still call you daddy?" she asked timidly. Will and Emma laughed a little at her gingerly asked question.  
"Yes Princess, you can still call me daddy and it will even be written on a piece of paper that I am your father."  
At this news Olivia's face broke out in the biggest smile they had ever seen on the girl.  
"I love you daddy!"  
"I love you too, baby. And I love your mommy too, very much!" Will looked at Emma as he said the words for the first time, with a smile on his face. Emma's eyes teared up for the umpteenth time that evening but she didn't care, not really.  
"I love you too, daddy!" Emma said back as she leaned up to kiss Will's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

Hello and welcome to my very first Wemma story, or Wilma as I like to call them.

 **Name:** Unexpectec news  
 **Pairing:** Will and Emma  
 **Disclaimer:** This is an AU story and I **don't** own any rights to anything Glee related. Any names that you do not recognise from Glee belongs to me though like; Olivia, Maddie, Maddie's mother, Paul Black and Mr. Martin.

 **Happy reading!**

 **10.**

It was the last day before summer break and the Glee club was preparing to go out on the stage to sing for the entire school. It had been a crazy year for them all but at the last day of school everyone had smiles on their faces. The kids had seen a change in their coach and teacher in the last couple of months. He started smiling more, caring more about his appearance and coming up with better and more up to date songs for them to sing.  
They were all standing in the choir room when the door flew open, the sound of tiny feet running across the floor and the word daddy echoing around the room. All the kids turned around at the sound of the tiny voice; Will bent down and swept the little red headed girl in his arms, swinging her around as he stood up, laughing in sync with the child. In the door way stood the guiding counselor smiling at the confused looks at the teenagers and pure joy of her daughter and boyfriend's faces.  
"Mr. Shue, what's going on here?" a soft voice was heard. Will stopped spinning the girl around and turned towards the group of kids; that he up until a few weeks ago was the only kids he had considered to be his in a twisted way.  
"Well Tina, this is a bit complicated to explain but to make things short; I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter, Olivia. Princess, this is the Glee Club." Olivia smiled at the group of confused kids and waved. The older kids waved back, a few of them with smiles on their faces. Finn looked from his teacher to the girl to the guiding counselor and back to his teacher again.  
"Wait a second, Olivia looks exactly like Ms. Pillsbury. Is there anything you guys need to tell us?" Emma walked over to her little family.  
"Well Finn, as Mr. Shue said; it's kind of complicated and we will explain everything to all of you but right now I think it's time for you to get out on that stage and show the rest of the school why Glee club is important and why you love singing and dancing."  
The kids looked at the older red head, smiled and gather in a ring around the little family. Will put Olivia down on the floor, in front of him, took hold of Emma's hand and rested his other hand on Olivia's shoulder; the little girl feeling a bit shy with all the big kids around her and turned her face towards her father's legs.  
"Okay, so last pep talk for the semester. I don't think there are many words left to say to be honest but I will say this; I'm proud of all of you and everything that you have accomplished this year. I know it's been particular tough on some of you but you've pulled through and I think as a group, you've all grown stronger because of it. It hasn't been easy on any of us, so many people have tried to break us down, to tear us apart but we stick together and together we can get go through fire and hell. Together we are a family, a slightly dysfunctional one but a family none the less. Now, before we go out on that stage and show those other kids and teacher's that nothing can or will break us, Ms. Pillsbury and I would like to invite all of you to a barbeque in the park tonight. We've talked to your parents and they all gave you permission to go, they have all been invited as well. We wanted to end this year in a good way and what other way to end it then with family.  
Now, let's get out there and show them that this is the best club this school has ever had!"

The kids all sang their hearts out and everyone else gave them a standing ovation in the end. Will couldn't have been more proud of his kids and Emma couldn't be more proud of Will then she was in that moment as he watched his kids sing and dance up on the stage.

Later that night, all the Glee kids, their parents and the Shuester/Pillsbury family got together in the park for an end of the summer barbeque. Everyone was laughing, playing ball, talked and had an amazing time together.  
The kids found out the nature of Olivia and how she came to be; neither Will or Emma was too comfortable telling the story, it was a little to private and personal for teachers to tell their students but then again, the kids deserved to know and they weren't just any kids, they were their kids and they were all a big family; and family deserves to know.

"Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury; we wanted to thank you both for everything that you've done for us through this year. As you said earlier today Mr. Shue, it hasn't been an easy year for any of us really but we all know that we couldn't have made it without the two of you. So we have put something together as a thank you; a thank for all the words of encouragement, of wisdom, of love and most of all thank you for the music." Finn said as all the Glee kids got up to stand behind him.

Rachel Berry started singing the first notes as the rest of the Glee club backed her up, all of them swaying in tune of their inner music. Will, Emma and Olivia stood together listening to the words of the song, big smiles on their faces. Will looked around at the parents that attended and felt a surge of pride that they were all willing to share the most precious part of their lives with him; he turned towards the Glee kids, smiling big as he locked eyes with each and every one of them. He turned towards Emma and Olivia a bit more, smiled at them while leaning towards Emma's ear.  
"Will you marry me, Em?" he asked gently  
Emma turned around quickly and starred at him, big eyes and a smile on her lips.  
Will fished a box out of his pocket, got down on one knee and asked again. Somewhere in the background he could hear gasps as the kids stopped singing, each of them holding their breath.  
"I love you and I love our little family. Whenever I imagine my future I see you in it and I have ever since the first time we met. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for you, Emma, and I would still be incomplete without you and Olivia. The two of you are my life and whenever we're apart my chest hurt and I feel like I can't breathe. I don't want us to be apart anymore. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" he opened the small velvet box he held in his hand. A beautiful vintage diamond ring was placed in the box, shining up at Emma who had her hands covering her mouth in awe of the man in front of her.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Will slipped the ring on the fourth finger on her left hand, stood up and gathered her in his arms, pulled her close to his chest and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

The Glee club, their parents and any one close enough to witness the proposal burst into joyful screams, tears and cheers. Will broke away from the kiss to lean down and picked up Olivia.  
"What do you say Princess, do you want mommy and daddy to get married?"  
"What's married?" she asked a little confused at the big word.  
"It means that we will have a ceremony in the church and after wards we will have a big party. You get to dress up in a beautiful dress and so will mommy, I will dress up as a penguin and everyone will be happy. In the end of the day all of us will have the same last name." as he said the last words he glanced at Emma who only nodded.  
"Oh okay, sure." The girl shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and everyone started laughing.  
The Glee kids ran up to their teachers; the guys patted Will's back and the girls wanted to look at Emma's ring. Finn pulled Will into a big congratulating hug, clapping his back. As they pulled apart, Will smiled at his student who had become more like a son for him through the year. Emma walked up to the two men; put her arm around Will's back. Finn leaned down and hugged Emma as well, together with a small peck on her cheek. If nothing else, Finn was a gentleman through and through. "Finn, I have a question for you." Will said seriously. Finn started to feel a little uncomfortable, feeling everyone's eyes on him.  
"I know it might not be the most conventional thing but then again we're not really a conventional pair, the two of us. You know how I feel and what you mean to me. I was wondering if you would like to be my best man?"  
Finn was taken back by the question; he could hear his mother gasp in the background. He looked at Emma who smiled back at him, encouraging him to say yes. She knew it would mean the world to Will; she also knew what Will meant to Finn, that he saw him as a father figure.  
"I would be honored too, Mr. Shue." For the second time that evening, the two men hugged.  
As they all stood there talking, Will felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and met the eyes of Carole Hudson. She had tears in her eyes, a smile on her face and a hug to give out to the man who, selflessly, had taken in her son into his heart; loved and cared for him like a son and given him someone to look up to, mold himself after and show him what it means to be a man. Carole Hudson was forever grateful for Will Shuester and a hug would have to do to show her gratitude because it was all she had to offer. Will embraced the woman, his own eyes tearing up at the gesture.

As the evening turned into night, the little family of three thanked everyone for coming, wished the kids a great summer break and started to walk back to their apartment. Will had moved in with Emma and Olivia in the week they found out he was Olivia's biological father. The little girl was held close to Will's chest as her eyes started to drop. It had been a long and exhausting day for her, a lot of new people to meet and play with. The Glee kids had all fallen in love with her and almost got into arguments on who would play with her next; they had all volunteered to baby sit whenever, all Will and Emma had to do was call any of them and they would be there in seconds.  
Emma held on to Will's hand as he led the way home. She couldn't stop looking at the ring that was now situated on her finger.  
"You like it?"  
"No, I love it! It's beautiful, Will."  
"It used to be my grandmother's actually. My dad gave it to me many years ago, after grandma died. He told me to hold on to it and give it to someone special; someone I knew deep in my soul that I couldn't live without, someone who took my breath away each time she looked at me and someone who held the key to my heart. On the first day I saw you, I called my dad and told him I had found her; that I had found the woman who he had described that day he gave me grandma's ring. When he asked me what her name was I told her I didn't know and just laughed at me. When I did find out your name, I sent him a text that only said Emma and I got a smiley face back from him. I knew in that second, I had his approval even though he hadn't met you yet. And now that he have; he was more than pleased when I told him I was going to give you the ring, finally."  
Will saw Emma wiping her eyes, as he told her the story behind the ring. He knew it was going to make her cry but every time he saw tears in her eyes it broke his heart; even when it was happy ones. He hated seeing her cry but knew that he would have to get used to it; he had every intention to make her the happiest woman on this planet and if that meant seeing her eyes tear up now and then he could live with it.

 **The End**


End file.
